


More to Love

by spacesbetweenseconds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Gen, kind of implied ot5???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesbetweenseconds/pseuds/spacesbetweenseconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone prompted a three sentence fic for "Chubby Louis" over at my tumblr. I wrote it, and then someone requested three more sentences.</p>
<p>So...here's six sentences about the tomlintummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More to Love

On any given day, there was a seventy percent chance that looking into a mirror naked was Louis’ favorite hobby (and the other days, well...we just don’t talk about those).

He loved to pinch the extra skin on his hips, to remind himself that people who had more fat in their love handles were just made with more of them to love, and who wouldn’t want more love?

His favorite, though, was running calloused fingertips across the smooth expanse just below the plump of his stomach, just before the soft tufts of hair started, feeling his curves make neat little lines across his body.

Louis turned around slightly, the light around him dim but bright enough to highlight the tan and how it seemed to make him glow, the rolls his torso made from twisting to see his behind casting shadows.

His hips looked even better from behind, curving outward softly into his round apple bottom and thick thighs that touched each other when he stood, splayed out when he sat down.

He could never help but wonder if the other boys in the band thought of him when they answered the question _skinny or curvy girls_ with, “curvy, always curvy.”


End file.
